Crossover (Super sentai)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Gokaiger, Go-Onger, Go-Busters, meets one again.
1. Chapter 1

Here the Super sentai **Crossover** (Ren/Miu, Sosuke/Saki, Marvelous/Luka, Hiromu/Yoko) Fanfiction.

Demand by a fan _**(If you want me to do a story about your favorite couple I will enjoyed to do it when I have time but for now just power rangers, Super Sentai and Kamen rider would be accepted, if is the others group I probably do it when I have time but anyways I don't really have imagination for the others group of series but I can say yes if I know the group of the series! Tell me the Rated and the genre (2) please so then I can do your story.)**_

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Kamen rider cast

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it :) Here the first chapter of this Fanfiction :)

**Chapter1: Childrens resemblance to the other team?**

Every Teams was reunited at once at Marvelous/Luka ship, Ahim, Don, Joe and Gai was there to. The others teams was Go-Busters (Hiromu/Yoko) and Go-Onger (Sosuke/Saki and Ren/Miu). Right now they talk about anything.

*With Marvelous/Luka/Ahim/Sosuke/Saki*

**Ahim:** It's been so long Sosuke-san and Saki-san.

**Sosuke:** Yeah that's right ne Saki?

**Saki:** Yes that's true, I was thinking about shopping?

**Ahim:** I would like to ;)

**Luka:** Well...not really.

**Marvelous:** Come on Luka.

**Luka:** No!

**Ahim:** Okay Luka-san...let's go Saki-san!

**Saki:** Okay Ahim!

They go shopping. So then with Hiromu/Yoko, Ren/Miu, Don, Joe and Gai.

**Don:** Hey it's been so long!

**Ren:** Sure.

**Yoko:** Yep.

**Gai:** Should we do something?

**Miu:** Yes but what should we do?

**Hiromu:** Don't know.

**Yoko:** Go at the attraction park!

**Hiromu:** Again?

**Yoko:** HIROMU!

She try to calm down but Joe calm her down.

**Hiromu:** Sorry...

**Yoko:** Yeah!

**Don:** A real couple!

Yoko and Hiromu blush...

**Hiromu:** I am okay to go back at the attraction park!

**Gai, Don, Miu and Ren:** okay let's go!

**Joe:** Tch...Okay.

**Gai:** Joe! You say yes! It's rare!

**Joe:** Stop or I don't go.

Gai stop already.

**Joe:** okay, now let's go!

They all go when Marvelous stop everyone and say.

**Marvelous:** Where are you guys doing?

**Yoko:** At the attraction park. Where is Ahim and Saki?

**Luka:** They go shopping, anyways have fun me and Marvelous will keep the ship safe.

**Joe:** Luka...

**Luka:** Yes Joe, I can handle it!

**Marvelous:** About what?

**Luka:** Nothing Marvelous.

**Marvelous:** Sure...

**Hiromu:** We go now?

**Gai:** Okay let's go mina!

They all go at the attraction park except Luka and Marvelous. *With Ahim and Saki*

Both was doing shopping and right now they have finished shopping and go eat at the ice cream shop. Saki talks first.

**Saki:** So Ahim, you love someone?

**Ahim (Blush a little bit):** noo...

**Saki:** I know you lie Ahim! you kind of blushing, who is the person that you love?!

**Ahim:** Well...you know the one that you say the stronger...character...

**Saki:** Eh? Captain Marvelous?!

**Ahim:** Not to loud Saki...every girl on this city like him...

**Saki:** oh sorry...but why didn't you tell him?

**Ahim:** He is with Luka Saki...they both dating...

**Saki:** Oh I'm so sorry Ahim I shouldn't...

**Ahim:** It's Okay Saki...just that they...kiss in front me...I mean it's hurt...

**Saki:** It's Okay Ahim, I will surport you in all this, should we go back at the ship, they will probably waiting for us.

Ahim say okay with the head and go at the ship when they arrived no one was there except Luka and Marvelous who was kissing.

**Ahim:** Hum...Hum...I should take my thing I come back Saki in a few minutes.

**Marvelous:** Ahim, wait what are you doing?

**Ahim (She was shaking by the words from Marvelous):** whh...att...what? no...th...ing...nothing.

**Luka:** Ahim...your voice is weird...

**Ahim:** Yeah and what is going to do to you and the rest from the cast? I didn't even know who I am...Anyways...

She go at her room.

**Saki:** Ahim...

**Marvelous:** Something happened Saki?

**Luka:** I am worried...

**Saki:** Well I should go see her if she's alright...bye!

And she joined Ahim at her room.

*With Hiromu/Yoko, Ren/Miu, Sosuke Don, Joe and Gai at the attraction park*

**Miu:** Should we do this one who spin around or the disco one?

**Hiromu:** Disco...

**Yoko:** Disco!

**Sosuke** : Disco one!

**Ren, Don, Joe and Gai:** Disco.

**Miu:** Okay the disco one ;)

They do the disco one, after 3 hours of amusement they come back at the ship.

*With Saki, Marvelous, Ahim and Luka*

In the room of Ahim. Ahim was with saki, her door was knocked and then few minutes after a long silence Ahim start crying...

**Saki:** Ahim, don't cry! I am here...

**Ahim (crying a little bit): **demo...Saki...I...really like Marvelous-san...but I think he just seeing me has her teammate and not by someone he really love...

**Saki:** Ahim...Don't be sad like that I unterstand you demo at the same time simle smile :)

That's make laugh Ahim with her cry from early.

**Ahim:** Arigatou Saki-san...Saki for being therr for me...

**Saki:** it's nothing Ahim, now we should go back at Marvelous and Luka, they would be worried...

**Ahim:** Really?

Ahim know it's was kind of a stupid question and go back to Marvelous and Luka.

**Marvelous** : Ahim why are you crying, you are all red at your face...

**Luka:** I will take care of you Ahim.

**Ahim** : I am okay Luka-san...Demo...I...am red at my face because I ...

**Marvelous** : isn't your parents Ahim? Your dream again?

**Ahim** : no Mavey-chan...I mean Marvelous-san...I have another dream and...

**Saki** : Eh? Ahim so that's why you cry?

**Ahim** : well for both...

**Saki:** Oh poor you Ahim...

**Marvelous** : Ahim come with me I need to talk about something with you...

**Luka:** Don't bless Ahim.

**Ahim** : Luka-san I can take care of myself I am not a princess anymore, I am a pirate.

Luka wasn't say a words and then Marvelous and Ahim go at Marvelous room. No one can enter at Marvelous room's but Ahim was the excepted one and the only one. Hiromu / Yoko, Ren, Don, Sosuke,Joe, Miu and Gai was already enter at the ship and they see Saki and Luka standing alone.

**Sosuke:** Where is Ahim and Marvelous?

**Saki:** Well they talk alone at one of the room.

_So it's Ahim the person who was talking about Marvelous...about the only person who can enter in his room anytime...-Luka_

**Don: **So I will prepared something for all of us.

**Miu:** I help you Don,

**Ren:** Me to I will help you.

**Don:** Okay perfect then let's go!

They go prepared something. With Marvelous and Ahim from when Marvelous say he want to talk with her. They both go at Marvelous room and Marvelous knocked the door and both sit at Marvelous bed.

**Marvelous:...**

**Hope you guys like it I will do a second part soon when I have time can't pretend the time it will take. Leave some reviews or comments but not bad one please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Here the Super sentai Crossover (Ren/Miu, Sosuke/Saki, Marvelous/Luka, Hiromu/Yoko) Fanfiction.

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Kamen rider cast

_If the wrting is like that is because is in the head of the character._

I hope you like it :) Here the second chapter (Part 1) of this Fanfiction :)

*Previously in that story *

Go-Onger, Go-Busters and Gokaiger meets once again at Marvelous/Luka ship, Ahim, Don, Joe and Gai was there to. Ahim and Saki go shopping, Marvelous and Luka stay at the ship and the others was at the attraction park. Then when everyone was at the ship Sosuke/Miu was talking outside and Ahim/Marvelous talk to each others at Marvelous room.

**Chapter 2: Conflicts and Surprises (Part 1 )**

They go prepared something. With Marvelous and Ahim from when Marvelous say he want to talk with her. They both go at Marvelous room and Marvelous knocked the door and both sit at Marvelous bed.

**Marvelous: **Ahim tell me what's voice was different when you talk in front Luka and me. I am worried.

**Ahim:** Marvelous-san...I...I have a strange dream about...You...and...Me...and Luka-san to...I...

**Marvelous** : take your time Ahim, I will listeen carefuly.

**Ahim** : Are you sure about me telling the dream?...

**Marvelous** : Yes Ahim.

**Ahim** : Okay so then I start...so for the begining...I was...

*With Hiromu / Yoko, Ren / Miu, Sosuke/Saki, Luka, Don, Joe and Gai *

They were at the kitchen of the ship and eat some fruits that Don, Miu and Ren makes.

**Miu:** It's good thoses little fruits. Sosuke can I talkkk to you now ? Outside?

**Sosuke:** Sure Miu, coming back Saki.

**Saki:** Perfect Sosuke.

**Ren:** see you later Miu

**Miu:** Yes.

Sosuke and Miu go outside talking. Come back with Hiromu / Yoko, Saki ,Ren, Don, Joe and Gai.

**Yoko** : Sisco...Hiromu I need to go at the go-busters base I forgot something to do. Can we go?

**Hiromu** : Okay we can go I have chocolat if you fall.

**Yoko** : Arigatou Hiromu : )

**Hiromu** : see you guys another day.

**Saki, Ren, Don, Joe and Gai:** Okay! Bye bye.

Then Hiromu and Yoko was quitting the Ship. *With Ahim and Marvelous* (Ahim was telling her dream now)

**Ahim:** So for the beginning...I was alone at the park watching the little's kids and then you arrived...

**Marvelous:** It's just that? I come to see you?

**Ahim:** Marvelous-san I am not finished...so then you were coming to see if I was alright but Luka-san was there and talk to you and kiss you for a long time and I was...

**Marvelous:** Wait Ahim are you...

**Ahim:** Yes Marvelous-san I was jealous! Okay...and then Luka-san looked at me happy with it and leave and you were saying my name and I was running and something hit me...it's was the monster who fell asleep people and then I was make him do it on me and you scream my name and you were trying to save me but Luka-san was...

She was starting to cry and Marvelous take her in his arms.

**Marvelous:** It's okay Ahim I am here, you are with me and Luka is happy but not for that reason...you know that right?

**Ahim:** I am not sure Marvelous-san...

Marvelous push gently Ahim to make her face look at him and say...

**Marvelous:** Ahim why are you not sure about that?

**Ahim:** Marvelous-san, Luka-san know everything included the only person I like and love with all my heart...but I think she already have it...

_Ahim...Like me? I am the person? Wow...Why Luka would do that to Ahim...Luka like me...Ahim to...So both are like fighting...-Marvelous._

**Marvelous: **And this person is me Ahim?

Ahim (Blush/Stress): Y...eeee...ssss...Yes Marvelous-san!...

She start crying once again and Marvelous take her once again in his arms. She calm down a little bit.

**Marvelous:** Don't be like that Ahim I like you and love you to.

_Did I just say that? It's true I like and love Ahim to...wait...I am in trouble...right? I like two girls...-Marvelous_

_Did he just say he like and love me...so he does like me and doesn't demonstrate those feelings...right? Am I wrong?-Ahim_

**Ahim:** Really Marvelous-san like and love me...

**Marvelous:** Yes it's true...but seeing you with another boy is kind of bother me...included Joe, Don and Gai...yeah I know it's stupid...

**Ahim:** No Marvelous it's not stupid...it's just that Luka-san and you have so much in commons than you and me I mean I am a princess transforming in a pirate I...like to be a pirate but sometime you know I want to be a princess...

And without thinking twice Marvelous with all the surprise from Ahim he kiss her but already break up the kiss.

**Marvelous:** Sorry I am...so sorry I shouldn't do that to you...you will be more destroy...

Ahim kiss him back but the kiss was more longer and then they heard the door knocked they already break up and make a distance between them.

**Marvelous:** Who is the person behind the door?

**Luka:** It's Luka, Marvelous, Ahim the foods it's ready for the diner come at the Kitchen.

**Ahim:** okay...Luka-san...

When Luka quit...Ahim was red at her face and Marvelous was trying to not to blush but he wasn't do it, he was already blush.

**Marvelous:** We should go don't tell anyone about this...

**Ahim:** Sure thing and you to, okay?

**Marvelous:** Yes sure thing.

And then they both go eat.

*With Sosuke and Miu (They were back at the kitchen before Ahim and Marvelous)*

They were at the park siting on a bank.

**Sosuke:** So what do you want to tell me Miu.

**Miu:** I would like to do something...pretty fast before coming back at the ship.

**Sosuke:** Okay, what is it?

Miu kiss Sosuke and he was letting Miu kissing him but Ren and Saki saw them.

**Saki:** Sos...Sosuke!

Miu and Sosuke break up the kiss pretty fast.

**Ren:** Miu, what was that is because of Sosuke, it's Sosuke he kiss you and you let him kiss you...

**Miu:** No Ren...wait I was...

**Sosuke:** Testing for a presentation and her character love me so she try to repeat her text with the real me.

**Saki:** oh okay then I believe in you guys. I say the diner it's ready you guys coming?

**Miu and Sosuke:** Sure we follow you guys.

Then the four Go-onger member go at the ship.

*With Everyone (Ahim, Marvelous / Luka, Sosuke / Saki, Miu / Ren, Don, Joe and Gai)*

They eat in a silence complety. Ahim was the first to stand up and excuses to go at her room and Marvelous follow her. Saki/ Sosuke / Miu / Ren go at their go-ongee base. Lukam Don, Joe and Gai play cards between the time Ahim and Marvelous talks once again.

**...**

Third chapter soon hope you like this chapter I don't know when I am going to put this third chapter but anyways leave some comments or reviews but not bad one please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here the Super Sentai Crossover (Ren/Miu, Sosuke/Saki, Marvelous/Luka, Hiromu/Yoko) Fanfiction.

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Kamen rider cast

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character._

I hope you like it :) Here the third chapter of this Fanfiction :)

*Previously in that story *

Ahim and Marvelous talk and kiss without thinking. Luka didn't know but almost know about the kiss. Sosuke and Miu lie to Saki and Ren because they kiss. Both Saki and Ren believe them. Hiromu and Yoko was quitting the ship to go at their go-busters base. They was eating right now.

**Chapter 3: Love triangle**

*With Everyone (Ahim, Marvelous / Luka, Sosuke / Saki, Miu / Ren, Don, Joe and Gai)*

They eat in a silence complete. Ahim was the first to stand up and excuses to go at her room and Marvelous follow her. Saki/ Sosuke / Miu / Ren go at their go-onger base because they have something to do but they come back after Ahim and Marvelous talk. Luka, Don, Joe and Gai play cards between the time Ahim and Marvelous talk once again.

*With Ahim and Marvelous at Ahim room this time*

Ahim locked the door (Marvelous was already enter, Ahim let him) and they sit on Ahim bed.

**Ahim:** What's wrong Marvelous?

**Marvelous:** I was wondering why do you quit fast after the diner...

**Ahim:** Because I was thinking about...our...ki...ss...kiss...

**Marvelous: **Ahim...so you really like me? So you are jealous of Luka and me?

**Ahim:** Well...no...I mean yes...I...

**Marvelous:** Ahim...It's okay I like you to. you know that.

**Ahim:** Well you kind of saying before the diner.

**Marvelous:** Yes...Anyways I like you and love you like Luka...I mean I can't choose...I mean...anyways should we get back to the others? They will suspect something.

**Ahim:** Sure thing Marvelous-san...

Ahim was about to unlocked the door when she sense a hands on her hips. She turn around and see Marvelous try to kiss her, she let him kiss her.

**Marvelous:** Sorry Ahim...

**Ahim:** It'...It's okay Marvelous-san...It's nothing we should not tell a words about this to Luka-san.

**Marvelous:** Yeah that's true.

They joined Don, Luka, Joe, Gai, Saki, Miu, Ren and Sosuke.

*With everyone*

**Luka:** There you guys are! We waiting for you guys!

**Ahim:** Sorry Luka-san to be late...

**Luka:** It's okay Ahim!

**Joe:** Then what do you two talk about?

**Marvelous:** Nothing special.

**Gai:** Okay. Guys do you want to play at true/Consequence/false?

**Sosuke, Saki, Miu, Ren (Arrived at the ship):** We play!

**Ahim:** Saki-san :) Miu-san :) Sosuke-san and Ren-san!

**Gai:** Okay!

**Marvelous:** I play because I know everyone play...

Marvelous look at Joe.

**Joe:** Luka force me! Not my fault!

**Luka:** It's always not your fault Joe!

**Gai:** Wow mina calm down! I go take a water bottle.

When he go take a water bottle. Saki have a call from Jan and Ran who comes at the ship. Everyone was happy and they arrived at the same time that Gai come out.

**Gai:** Hi Jan and Ran!

**Ahim:** Do you want to play at the game with us? Jan-san and Ran-san?

**Jan:** Okay!

**Ran:** Okay, what is the game?

**Joe:** True, Consequence, false.

**Ran:** Okay and why the water bottle?

**Gai:** To determinate the player who will asking something to a person here.

**Ran:** Okay let's play!

They all sit at the kitchen and then Gai turn it...

**Hope you guys like it :) Sorry it's kind of retarding and short for this chapter but it will be like that because with all the works anyways I will do chapter four if I have time! Leave somes comments or reviews but good ones :) please :) On the next chapter I will suggest you one song to listen and I will write the lyrics goes with the chapter anyways so it's your choice if you want the song that I write then just ask me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Here the Super Sentai Crossover (Ren/Miu, Sosuke/Saki, Marvelous/Luka, Hiromu/Yoko) Fanfiction. (Add: Jan/Ran and now Daigo/Amy)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the super sentai cast

I hope you like it :) Here the chapter four (Part 1) of this Fanfiction :)

**SONG SUGGESTING: Love Song (By Taylor Swift) but just at the end of the chapter!**

*Previously in that story *

Ahim and Marvelous finished their conversation and then everyone play at the true/consequence/false. Ran and Jan joined them.

**Chapter 4: Love, Kiss, Break-up, Confuse (Part 1)**

They all sit at the kitchen and then Gai turn it...it's goes to Luka.

**Luka:** Hum...

They heard some steps trough them.

**Luka:** Who is that?

**Amy:** Sorry guys...We scared you?

**Ahim:** no Amy-san come in :) You want to play with us. It's True/Consequence/False.

**Daigo:** Okay it's will be brave ne Amy?

**Amy:** Hahaha yes King :)

**Joe:** Okay two chairs are just there.

Amy take the two chairs and sit.

**Daigo:** Who start?

**Gai:** Well Luka-san was about to start.

**Amy:** okay then let's start for real.

**Luka:** Okay, Then Marvelous

**Marvelous:** Hum...True

**Luka:** Okay so then who is your first love?

**Marvelous:** I...I can't tell but if I remember probably Ahim...when I see her for the first time.

Ahim blush, Luka didn't say a words to he's answer.

Gai turn once again and stop at Jan.

**Jan:** Okay! Then Ahim

**Ahim:** True...

**Jan:** Who is the one you like? You can tell me at the ear.

Ahim say to Jan in his ear «Marvelous-san...»

**Jan:** Okay!

Jan turn the water bottle and stop at Ahim side.

**Ahim:** Oh...Hum okay, heu Amy-san! Are you in couple?

**Amy:** Yes Ahim! Hum...True!

**Ahim:** Are you in couple?

**Amy:** Yes! I am with King! Daigo ;)

**Ahim:** Cool :) Hope a long life both of you :)

**Daigo:** Thanks Ahim!

Ahim just nob and turn the bottle. Stop at Marvelous...

**Marvelous:** Oh...heu, Ahim. True or Consequence?

**Ahim:** Euh...Consequence...

**Marvelous:** Okay...then, 1. Kiss someone on the mouth, 2. You hug someone like a friendship or 3. Tell me a secret that I don't know at your room.

**Ahim:** Okay...then I will chose the...number 1...

Everyone was kind of surprise.

**Luka:** Ahim?...You take the number 1?

**Ahim:** Yes, is it a problem Luka-san?

**Luka:** Nooo...Nothing Ahim!

Ahim give a look worried at Luka but she answer with a okay.

**Ahim:** Okay Here I go..did I have three choices of people?

**Marvelous:** Oh hum yeah, 1. Me, 2. Don, 3. Joe.

**Joe and Don:** WHY US?

**Marvelous:** Sorry guys the first people that I think.

**Ahim:** Secretly or direct?

**Everyone (Except Ahim, Luka, Marvelous, Don, Joe):** Direct! here in front us!

**Ahim (Laugh a little):** Okay then...

She go at Marvelous and kiss him a long time almost a long time that Ahim was thinking about a song that she remember...

_We were both young,_

_When I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback stars,_

_I'm standing there,_

_On the balcony in summer air._

With the end of _In summer__ air_ Both Ahim and Marvelous break the kiss for breathing.

Everyone was cheering for the kiss except Luka.

**Ahim:** We should stop right?

**Daigo:** Yeah, well me and Amy should go back at the base the others will waiting for us.

**Amy:** Yeah that's true, then see you another day guys!

**Everyone:** Bye bye!

They quit and Jan/Ran to quit because they have something to do. Sosuke/Miu go at the restaurant (Saki and Ren was suspect something but let it go) so then Saki and Ren go at their bus. At the ship only Marvelous/Luka, Ahim, Joe, Don and Gai was there.

**Ahim:** I go at my room mina-san.

**Everyone (Except Marvelous):** Okay

**Marvelous:** Ahim, I need to talk with you.

**Luka:** Marvelous?

**Don:** Marvelous, you been with Ahim almost everyday and Luka was alone.

**Marvelous:** She wasn't alone. She know that I like only her and I be in her heart forever.

**Luka:** Yeah that's true..

**Ahim:** Luka-san it's nothing that you imagine between me and Marvelous-sans okay?

_She reading my mind, like my real sister...She always understand me...-Luka_

**Luka: **Okay Ahim I believe you ;)

Ahim nob and give a smile at Luka and go with Marvelous at her room.

*With Marvelous and Ahim*

**Ahim:** Marvelous-san, what do you want to talk about?

**Marvelous:** About the internet you know the people who does like me and hate Luka and some people accepted...

**Ahim:** Yes Marvelous-sans something wrong? your a pirate, she is a pirate you two are happy and this is just the principal. No?

**Marvelous:** Yes I know Ahim...demo mina-san insult her and I want to protect her from everything...and I want...to do something...a plan...that's let's me and Luka alone...I mean...

**Ahim:** So then you mean what?

**Marvelous:** Going out with you and protect Luka.

**Ahim:** Marvelous-san...

**Marvelous:** Then yes or no?

**Ahim:** eh...ye...ss...yes Marvelous-san...Démo we should tell Luka-san about that.

**Marvelous:** Sure Ahim, we going to tell her about this.

Ahim smiled at him and go see Luka.

**Ahim:** Luka-san...ano...

**Marvelous:** I want to protect you by those people...and let us alone I was thinking that if I was...

**Luka:** Dating Ahim? To protect me from them ?

**Ahim:** yes...Luka-san...You are okay with this...?

**Luka:** Yes but one thing...Hope that I can kiss Marvelous here at the ship?

**Ahim:** Luka-san I am not stealing your boyfriend and I don't want to! You can every time!

Luka and Ahim laughed a little bit.

**Luka:** Thanks Ahim to be there :)

**Marvelous:** Should we go all of us at the restaurant I am angry...

**Gai:** I pay!

**Marvelous:** Yeah Let's go!

Everyone laughed because they all know that Marvelous didn't really like pay! When they arrived at the restaurant...Actually a curry restaurant because is Marvelous who decide. Marvelous was next to Ahim. Next to Marvelous was Luka and face to those three was Joe, Don and Gai. Marvelous put a hands on Ahim's hips because of the deal because everyone was looked at their tables included the girls who like Marvelous.

**Hope you guys like it :) Post the Chapter four (Part 2) soon but don't know when. Leave some comments or reviews but not bad ones please :) You can give me some ideas but I kind of finished at the chapter five.**


	5. Chapter 5

Here the Super Sentai Crossover (Ren/Miu, Sosuke/Saki, Marvelous/Luka, Hiromu/Yoko) Fanfiction. (Add: Jan/Ran and now Daigo/Amy)

Now is just Gokaiger members!

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the super sentai cast

I hope you like it :) Here the chapter four (Part 2) of this Fanfiction :)

**SONG SUGGESTING: Love Song (By Taylor Swift) but just when I put the lyrics!**

*Previously in that story *

Daigo and Amy joined the others for playing at the game. After the game everyone quit the ship except the Gokaiger members. Marvelous and Ahim talk about all the girls who like Marvelous and put a plan. But with chances, Luka accepted. So then now they are at a restaurant and eat. Marvelous put a hand at Ahim hips.

**Chapter 4 (Part 2):Love, Kiss, Break-up, Confuse**

Marvelous put a hands on Ahim hips because of the deal because everyone was looked at their tables included the girls who like Marvelous. Somes girls was furious and go at their table.

**Girl #1:** So then you change your girlfriend Captain Marvelous.

**Marvelous:** Yeah. It's a problem?

**Girl #2**: No it's not a problem is just that your new girlfriend looks like a princess and not a pirate. I am more shipping you and Luka.

**Girl #3:** No me I think they are perfect together! The pirate and the princess transform like a pirate but gentle. You know?

**Girl #2:** Tch never mind this girl is not at the level of Luka!

**Girl #1:** Me I think that none of you are right. I think that I am the one who Marvelous would date!

**Marvelous:** Who say that?

Everyone was keeping their laughs but the girl #1 try to kiss him to prove but Ahim was more fast that her. Marvelous and Ahim kiss a very long time and break the kiss after.

**Girl #2:** Hum...I think your right, she is for Marvelous!

**Girl #3:** It's Ahim your name right?

**Ahim:** Yes...

**Girl #1:** Just a bitch right?

**Girl #2 & #3:** NO! SHE IS PERFECT FOR HIM!

So then Girl #1 is quitting.

**Girl** **#2:** Sorry for that Ahim.

**Ahim:** Oh it's okay, I have a lot of trouble like that when I was with my family...

**Girl** **#3:** You losttt your family?

**Ahim:** yess...but I have Marvelous-san, Luka-san, Gai-san, Joe-san and Doc-san.

**Girl #2**: Cool so then can I have your autograph? ne Ahim?

**Ahim:** heu...Okay.

She signed for the two and both of them quit.

**Marvelous:** Wow, really impressive!

**Luka:** How can you handle it Ahim? I was about to kill them.

**Ahim:** Well I was with a Family and then it's was always like that!

They finished their diners and go back at the ship. Everyone take their things except Luka, Ahim and Marvelous.

**Luka:** Arigatou Ahim, Ano...I can handle the insult you know I mean...I...

**Ahim:** Daijobu Luka-san! Marvelous-san was protecting you because He receive a lot of email from the girls in the restaurant.

**Marvelous:** Yeah, plus I know that you know that you are my girlfriend forever!

Luka smile at Marvelous and kiss him.

**Luka:** Arigatou Ahim, Arigatou Marvelous, you are really good at acting!

**Ahim:** Your welcome Luka-san :)

Then Everyone reunited to play cards (The crew Gokaiger only) and everything was back to normal!

**THE END.**

**Sorry is kind of boring the end but hope you guys like it. I do a Kamen Rider Crossover but don't know when I will post it. Leave some comments or reviews but not bad ones please :) Thanks!**

*****P.S: You can ask me to do a story about your favorite couple (Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Power Rangers, Violetta, Divergent, Austin & Ally) if is other than just the name I put I will probably have not really Imagination but I will try. :)**


End file.
